There has been an electronic device having a touch panel of a capacitive type. When the touch panel of the capacitive type is touched, capacitance at a touched position changes due to static electricity. By utilizing this principle, the touch panel of the capacitive type may detect a touched position. Also, there has been suggested a technique to waterproof a body of an electronic device having a touch panel (e.g. see JP-A-2012-181771). Further, a touch panel configured to detect a touch point by employing different methods between when the touch panel is in the water and when the touch panel is not in the water has been suggested (e.g. see JP-A-2013-186501).